Whispers in the Wind
by BluLadyK
Summary: *ALTERNATE ENDING (BETTER ENDING)* A senshi we all know and love crosses the line that should never be crossed. A line that all good knows and all evil fears. The line that seperates them. Please Read and Review!
1. A Destiny Revealed

Whispers In the Wind  
  
  
AN: HI! I know that I should be working on my other fics, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile. I think its one of my better ones. OK I took some…OK several liberties with the series. First, this takes place in my own twisted world, they are still Senshi, I don't know exactly when in the real series this would be but, they are about 23 during story and 21 during flashbacks. The rating may go up later, in fact I'm pretty sure it will in the last chapter, but, I dunno though. Well, I ranted enough! Please DON'T FLAME! Anyway, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to a bunch of rich people that aren't me! Trust me! I do own the character Anoki Suki, but if you want to use him be my guest. I only mention him like twice in the whole fic, at least this chapter. So… ::shrugs:: whatever  
  
Japanese Terms I use:  
Minna = everyone  
Hai = yes  
Iie = no  
Ohayoo gozaimasu = good morning  
Daijoubu ka = Are you OK/All right?  
Densetsu no Hoshi = Legendary Star  
Kami = god  
Baka = Idiot  
Bakayaro = bastard  
Matte = wait/hold on  
  
  
Chapter One: A Destiny Revealed  
  
  
  
The day is beautiful. The birds are singing, the sun shinning, the flowers are in bloom. I am on my weekly outing to the park. My favorite day of the week. I sit on a bench reading my favorite book. Yet, on this beautiful day, all people stare at is me.  
  
No, it's not my long, wavy, aqua hair that cascades down my back like a waterfall. It's not my thin, petite, womanly curves of a 23-year-old. They aren't looking at my ocean blue eyes. No, they are staring at my clothes. I'm not vain, so don't get me wrong. My clothes aren't flashy, or overly revealing.   
  
I am wearing plain white paints and a white shirt. However, it's the words on the shirt that draws attention. TOKYO INSTITUTE FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE.  
  
It doesn't matter that I have enough drugs in me to knock an elephant our for weeks. Or that there are four guards and a nurse next to me, ready to pump me full of more drugs.  
  
I don't bother anyone. I just sit here and read my book. I stopped caring awhile ago what people thought about me. Well, every story as a beginning. I guess mine begins the morning of my 21st birthday.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Ami-chan, Ami-chan, wakey wakey." A bubbly blonde said poking me in the back. I groaned and slapped the hand away.  
  
"Let me sleep Usa-chan, minna." It suddenly hit me, "Usa?" I looked up and saw the young woman smiling.   
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu! Daijoubu ka?" she asked while scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.   
  
"Hai, I was just tired. What are you all doing here?" I ask looking around my apartment bedroom, I study each of my friends, and reflect on where they are.  
  
Usa, or Usagi stands closest to my bed. Her hair is done up in the usual odangos. She is wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top. On the chest of the tank top is a cat sitting on the moon. How appropriate for her. Usa-chan is a famous model, although she still attends Tokyo Fashion School. She hopes to become a designer.  
  
Her Mamo-chan stands behind her. He wears a simple pair of jeans and black T-shirt. He is the oldest of us at 28. He and Usa-chan are getting married next spring. I am the flower girl, well flower woman. Mamoru is a doctor in Tokyo General Hospital. He works in pediatrics.   
  
The next person I spot is Rei-chan. She is wearing a red mini skirt and white blouse. Her sides are pulled back and braided. Rei-chan became a priestess at her grandfather's temple. He passed away just two years ago. She is also lead singer in her boyfriend Chad's band. Luckily, he doesn't sing, just plays guitar. Who knows when they will marry? I say when not if because they are both deeply in love with each other.  
  
Next to her is Minako. Aino Minako, the famous actress. She is wearing tight, gold leather pants and yellow tube top. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a loose French braid. She attends the same college as Rei, a school for the arts. She is currently dating the famous actor, Anoki Suki.  
  
Finally, Makato, the 4-star chief. She owns her own restaurant, Densetsu no Hoshi. People come from far off countries to try her delicacies. Today, she wore black jeans and a green midriff shirt. Her hair was in the usual ponytail. She was co-owner of the restaurant with her boyfriend, Ken.  
  
I smile as I look around the room, "What are you guys doing in my bedroom?" I repeat. Usa fauns shock,  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't be serious?" You do know what today is right?" I scrunch my eyebrows together in thought. I rack my brain as I try to recall the importance of today's date. No one I know died today, but no everyone is too happy for there to have been a death. No its something else. I glance at my calendar. It's September, so Usa and Mamoru aren't getting married yet.  
  
Minna-chan started laughing. I look around still confused. Rei-chan holds her hand out for silence.  
  
"Ami-chan, did you really forget?" she asked.  
  
"Hai!" I say in frustration.  
  
"Today is your 21st birthday!" Rei-chan said. My birthday? I thought. No my birthday is September 10th, today is, I look over at my calendar, the 10th!  
  
"Oh my Kami! It is!" I say. I hear laughter from around the room.  
  
"Ami-chan, you work to hard." Minako said smiling. Everyone else began laughing with her. I joined in the laughter, although it wasn't real laughter. There must have been another reason why I wanted to forget this date. It wasn't just that I work too much.  
  
"Hai, I must." I chuckle, although I still don't mean it. Rei-chan notices this,  
  
"Are you sure your OK?" Rei-chan asked, looking concerned. Leave it to her to be psychic.   
  
"Hai, honestly I am fine." I say, more convincing this time. At least I think it is. There is a deep foreboding in the back of my mind. I remember a story my mother once told me. Not my mother in this life, but my mother in the Silver Millennium. It sits in the back of my mind. Like when something is on the tip of your tongue. You know what it is, yet you can't quite place it into words. Oh well, I will remember it at another time.  
  
"Ami-chan," Usagi said waving her hand in front of my face, "are you sure your OK?" I smile and nod,  
  
"Of course Usa-chan, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.  
  
"Well, you seem kind of out of it." Mako-chan says, her first words of the day. I laugh her off,  
  
"Iie, it's nothing, I was just thinking." I explain.  
  
"Thinking of what?" Mako-chan asks.  
  
"History, our history. How we first met, how we got to here. I'm just so glad that I have friends like you. You don't know how much it means to me." I say, starting to tear up. I really do mean what I say, but that isn't why I cry. I am beginning to remember what mother told me.  
  
"Awww Ami-chan. Don't cry it's your birthday." Usagi said, pulling me into a hug. I returned the gesture.   
  
"Group hug." Mina-chan said smiling. She jumped up and grabbed both of us tightly. Mako-chan, Rei-chan and finally Mamoru joined the hug. After everyone pried off me, I smiled.  
  
"Well, I should get dressed now. I'll meet you in the living room, as soon as I shower and dress." I say. Everyone nods,  
  
"Not fancy or nothing." Mina-chan said exiting the room, "We are going partying and you don't want to be uncomfortable." Rei-chan nodded, and followed Mina-chan out of the room. Mako-chan gave me one last smile before she too left the room. Usagi walked over to Mamoru and grabbed his hand. They both smiled at me before leaving me to dress. I sighed, and cleared my mind.   
  
After getting up, I stretched. I quickly made my bed and walked to my closet. I looked in it for something to wear. I have changed a lot since junior high. I no longer wear long skirts and modest clothes. I still dress decent, just not overly adult? I guess that's how you would say it. I grabbed a belly shirt; it was tie dyed, blue, teal, and other shades of blue. It came off the shoulders, and the sleeves fanned out, at the bottom.   
  
I closed my closet and walked over to my dresser. After grabbing a pair of blue hip-huggers, I opened another drawer and pulled out ankle socks, bra, and underwear. I walked into my adjoining bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed. After combing out my shoulder, length hair I blow-dried it. Like I said, I have changed, no more pixie style cut. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, with wisps falling down on the sides. I slightly curled those and left to meet my friends.  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I should have known something was wrong the moment I opened my eyes that morning. As a sailor senshi, we have slight ESP. Well; Sailor Mars had the best developed, being a priestess. My senses were warning me of a dark presence. Only now do I realize what that presence was. I cannot say what, just yet. Even to think of it, would cause it to appear. Turning me into what I was destined to become.   
  
Destiny, ha. I'd like to see the person that gave me mine. I would have one question for them when I did see them. What were you smoking? By now, you are probably wondering what the story was that my mother told me all those years ago. Well, seeing in how I don't have much time left, I will explain. I remembered when we were in the car driving to the club…  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I could hear their chatter, happy chatter. However, that's far from what I was feeling. I had just remembered what mother told me. The vision touched my tongue. It was no longer just on the tip. I could taste the sour taste of destiny. I dozed off, luckily no one interrupted me as I recalled what she said.  
  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"Mother, what book is that?" I ask, pointing my little 8-year-old finger to a large, blue book. My mother pales, and sighs.  
  
"That, my daughter is your destiny. Everyone has a destiny that is written down."  
  
"Who writes them?" I ask, growing curious.  
  
"The gods? Fates? No one knows, but they always come true." My mother said.  
  
"Can I see mine?" I ask. Again, my mother pales a few shades. But she nods her head and pulls the book from its place on the shelf. She opens to a page and begins to read,  
  
"The daughter of Mercury will cause great pain. She is the bringer of death and devastation." My mother stops to look at me. I know my eyes are as wide as saucers. A tear falls from her eye as she continues. "She is cursed never to find true love. While others around her will find their soulmates, Mercury's will always be just out of her grasp." I start to cry,  
  
"Mother, how could I do all that?" I sniffle. She holds her hand up for silence.  
  
"There is more."  
  
"I don't think I want to know the rest." I sniff.  
  
"You must," she said. Then looked back down at the book and continued reading, "At the ripe age of 21, she will finally bring the silence. Unless true friendship along with true love can change her heart, she will bring the destruction of that world." My mother stopped, tears seeping out of her eyes.  
  
"Mom… no… it's a lie! It has to be! I don't believe it! I won't believe it!" I scream. I scream again then run out of the room, I run past the guards and lords, and ladies. I run to my room and slam the door shut. I fall onto my bed and cry out, every now and again slamming my fist into my pillow.   
  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
I woke up screaming. Everyone turned to look at me.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Usa-chan asked, concern clearly shown on her face. I look around, realizing that I am in the van, not my royal bedroom on Mercury. I slowly nod,  
  
"Just a bad dream." I giggle nervously. Rei-chan looks at me weird. Like she knew what I was thinking, or had dreamed. I pale even more as another vision hits me hard, the vision of the destruction the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance. It was destroyed during a ball on the moon. A ball celebrating my 21st birthday.  
  
More tears fall out of my eyes. I sob quietly holding my head in my hands. Rei-chan hugs me tightly, seeing is how she is the one sitting next to me. She whispers in my ear,  
  
"Awww, did little Mercury finally remember her destiny? Should I call for a world wide funeral now or later?" I jump back and stare at her. She has and evil little smirk plastered on her face.   
  
I blink and the smirk is gone, she is there with concern on her face. Fear is written all over her face.   
  
"Did you hear me? I said are you sure you are fine? What dream did you have?" she repeated. I am now breathing heavily.   
  
"I, I guess that I was not fully awake when you told me, sorry." I mumbled. Yes, that must have been it, I reasoned with myself. Everyone seemed to nod at this explanation.   
  
"What was it about?" Mako-chan asked. I think for a second. I can't tell them what it really was. I think of a cover story,  
  
"I dreamt of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom." Well it wasn't a total lie. Everyone nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I get those dreams sometimes too." Mako-chan said, "they really scare me. Are you going to be OK?"   
  
"Yeah, do you want to go back?" Mina-chan asked me. I shook my head.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine. I don't want to ruin anyone's day." I say, speaking the truth. I don't want to destroy the world today, I don't want to tomorrow. I just want to be a normal teenager, who has friends, school, and a boyfriend. But no, destiny didn't hold that for me. I started into depressed mode again. I'm sure it was visible on my face, because, Mako-chan looked at me sympathetically.  
  
"Iie, Ami-chan, you won't ruin anyone's day. We have to worry about ruining yours! Its your birthday, not ours. Come on lets jut forget about the nightmare and go to the club OK?" Mako-chan said. Everyone else nodded. I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I mumble.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now lets party!" Mina-chan said going into Sailor V mode. I laugh, her antics always could make me laugh. I started to lighten up at this point, although my dream/vision whatever you wanted to call it still hung heavily on my heart.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I stare at my book, I've been "reading" the same page for almost an hour now. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I allow a few to fall before I quickly wipe away any trace that I, Mizuno Ami, mass murder was crying. My nurse saw however, and smiled at me sympathetically. These humans are so fickle. I started therapy this week. So now, they think that my tears are tears of regret, that I am starting to feel guilty for my crimes.  
  
That's far from the truth. I cry in remembrance, remembrance of what happened next. Perhaps it could be called the "breaking point", the time when It was released. That my destiny was full-filled. Mother always said that destiny didn't lie, that it always came true. My "friends" unknowingly, or knowingly caused my destiny to become reality.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
We arrived at the club, no more than 15 minutes later. We all filled out and started to walk to the long line that had formed. As soon as the bouncer saw Mina-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Usa-chan, he called us over.   
  
"You ladies and gentleman are welcome to enter right away." He said. They smiled and nodded, all entering the club. Usa-chan and Mamoru walked in arm and arm. The bouncer smiled at the young couple's love. He nodded to Mako, Mina, and Rei as they entered. I started to follow, a smile on my face. Perhaps tonight would be a good night.   
  
As I was about to enter, the bouncer's arm stopped me.  
  
"I'm sorry miss you have to wait in line." He said. My mouth dropped open. Had he not seen us arrive together?  
  
"But, I'm with them." I said pointing to my friends who were standing in the doorway. The bouncer shook his head,  
  
"That's what they all say, ma'am. I'm sorry, please wait in line." I turned to my friends for help. Rei-chan started to laugh.  
  
"Sir, she's with us, this is our friend Ami." Rei said placing her hand on the bouncer's shoulder. He nodded and lifted his arm,  
  
"Sorry ma'am, you can never be too careful." I nodded dumbly at his lame apology. The other girls, and Mamoru started laughing. I don't know whether at the situation, or me.   
  
"Come on Ames, let's go party?" Mina-chan said smiling her smile that made guy's hearts melt. I smile at her, humoring her ignorance to the situation. After we walk in, the girls spot something or someone and wave them over. I see it's their boyfriends.  
  
Ken walks up to Mako-chan and gave her a big kiss and hug. She smiled, laughed and gladly returned the gesture. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.   
  
"Guys, we are gonna go dance. I'll see you later!" they walked off, hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was smiling and laughing. I was beginning to enjoy myself. Chad rushed over to Rei-chan, hugging her and swinging her around the room.  
  
"Wanna dance gorgeous?" he asked pecking her on the check. She nods and waves to the remaining people in the group. Mamoru came up to me,  
  
"So what does the birthday girl want to drink? Now that you are legally allowed to do what we all know that college girls do, what do you want? I'll buy a round on me." He said smiling. Usagi-chan slapped him on the arm playfully,  
  
"Mamo-chan, you know that Ami-chan isn't like that!" she scolded. I just laughed. I turned to Mamoru,  
  
"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." I say smiling. He smiles and orders the drink. After handing me the daiquiri, he grabs Usagi-chan around the waist and picks her up. He carries her to the dance floor and they begin to sway to the fast music. Mina-chan smiled at me,  
  
"Don't worry you will meet a really hot guy tonight I just know it!" she said. Something behind me caught her attention and she looked around me. "Speaking of which, I must go save mine from his fans. Catch ya later!" she then jogged off to where Suki-san was being bombarded by screaming girls wanting autographs.   
  
I glance at my drink, then around me. I am alone. I take a sip of the slushy like substance. Suddenly, I feel my Senshi ESP kicking in. The little hairs on the back of my neck start to raise the indication of something evil near by. I look around, trying to see if my fellow Senshi notice. They are however, to busy with their loves to think about business. I feel a warm breath on the back of my neck; I spin around only to see air.   
  
"Is anyone there?" I ask, looking around. The bartender looks at me funny before returning to cleaning the beer glass he was scrubbing. I don't even think about blushing in embarrassment, I am too scared to even consider it. I can feel the breathing on my neck again, only this time a voice accompanies it,  
  
"Don't turn around Ami-hime." I gasp. The voice, deep and rich begins to laugh, "Hai, I know all about you, Princess Ami of Mercury. I also know of your destiny." I begin to cry,  
  
"Iie, please just leave me in peace. Leave me be!" I cry out.  
  
"But, you aren't in peace are you Ami-hime. Your friends abandon you, on YOUR birthday. All so they can be with their loves, soulmates. Rubbing the fact that you will never find true love in your face." The voice whispers.  
  
"Iie, stop lying. Please just leave me alone." I can feel the tears falling down my face. I feel a hand wipe the tears from my face,  
  
"Don't cry Ami-hime, you aren't alone… yet. I can be your friend." The voice whispers.   
  
"Who are you?" I ask, beginning to shudder.  
  
"Not who, but WHAT," the voice corrects,  
  
"Then what are you?" I ask, becoming increasingly afraid as time goes by.  
  
"Anything that you want me to be. Ami-hime, think of a person, any person." The voice whispers. I think, who do I want to think of? Do I want to play along with his game, is It a he? Millions of thoughts race through my mind. "OK, Ami-hime, you have chosen."   
  
"What? I did?" I ask, the voice chuckles,  
  
"Hai, now turn around, Ami-hime." I turn and gasp at the man standing before me.  
  
"Mamoru? What? I thought that…" I trailed off, amazed at the person that was standing before me. He chuckled,  
  
"I am not really that baka, thank Kami. I am just the first man that popped up in your head. The first woman was your mother, but I prefer to be a man. Even if it is this bakayaro." The voice said, sounding disgusted.   
  
"Why? I mean why Mamoru?" I ask. Mamoru smiled at me, it wasn't a pleasant smile either, this smile chilled me down to my bones,  
  
"Why that is quite obvious Ami-hime," he leaned down closer to my face; "You are in love with me. You lust after me, yet cannot have me because I belong to another." He said.  
  
"Iie!" I scream at him, pushing him back, "That isn't true, I don't lust after him." The tears flow freely from my eyes. Evil laughter ensues after my outburst,  
  
"I know that Ami-hime," It reverts to some man that I've never seen before, although he is familiar. "I know that, but do you your highness? Do you know anything anymore?" he asks me. I gap at him,  
  
"Of course, I do! My friends care about me!" I yell at him. "Just go back to the Negaverse or where ever it is you came from!" I scream louder. He laughs loudly than fades away smirking. I stop crying and look around me; everyone was staring at me. The bartender walked up to me,  
  
"Miss, I think that you have had enough to drink for tonight, please leave." I look over at my friends, new tears forming in my eyes. They exchange glances before sighing and saying good bye to their dates. Except for Mamoru. They led me outside into an ally.  
  
"What were you thinking Ami!" Rei-chan shouted at me, "Did you want to give away all of our identities?"  
  
"How could you be selfish like that?" Mina-chan said coldly. I stare at them, had they not sensed it? Seen it, for Pete's sake!  
  
"You guys didn't sense it?" I ask in disbelief, especially at Rei-chan she had the best senses out of all of us.  
  
"Sense what, Ami-chan?" Usagi said desperately,  
  
"You didn't see him?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. "Please don't tell me that you didn't see him?" I asked again.  
  
"See who?" Mako-chan asked, growing impatient. "Exactly how much did you drink Ami-chan?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not drunk!" I screamed at them, "I…" I stopped, I heard a noise. "Matte, do you guys hear that?" I ask.  
  
"It's just a cat knocking over a trash-can or something, please let's get back to the point!" Rei-chan demanded angrily. I whipped around and glared at her,  
  
"That is the point, Rei-chan." I hissed, "I am aware of my surroundings! I hear a noise in a dark ally after being in a confrontation with someone evil, I tend to pay more attention!" I scream.  
  
"Ami-chan you are just jumpy. Now what did you see?" Mako-chan said, stopping Rei from murdering me there. I scowl,  
  
"Iie, you don't want to know what I saw. I am the only one who cares about this world, while you all party and dance with your soulmates, I stand alone! The only Senshi paying attention to her duties." I whisper quietly, tears falling from my blue orbs. Everyone's face softens a bit,  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan…" Usagi started, tears also falling from her eyes. She was interrupted by the voice,  
  
"insert evil laughter Oh, Ami-hime, beautiful speech. Don't you find it absolutely ironic that the only Senshi paying attention to her duties, is the one that will kill everyone?" the voice said. I gasped and looked around,  
  
"Show yourself coward!" I scream out.  
  
"Ami-chan! Stop pretending to hear voices. No one is there, I know its your birthday, but please…" Usagi said. I look at her,  
  
"My birthday, 21st birthday, the darkness grows near…" I begin to mumble to myself, I look around the group, Rei-chan looks angry, as does Mamoru and Mina-chan. Usagi and Mako-chan look worried. I hear a cat meowing, two in fact. I turn to the sound, Luna and Artemis run up to us.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asks, looking at me. The Senshi had formed a semi-circle around me. I begin to sob,  
  
"Luna, Artemis, my destiny is coming true, I… I need to find true friends and true love, please." I stutter out. Luna and Artemis gasp.  
  
"Your… destiny? Ami-chan," she is also interrupted by the voice,  
  
"They aren't you true friends Ami-hime, you better leave. You need to find true friends and true love, you have less than 24 hours, I suggest you run." The voice laughed and vanished.   
  
"Hai, I must leave, find true friends and true love." I whisper. I take one last look at my 'friends' and take off down the street towards Kami knows what.  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I force my face to turn cold, hard. The only way I avoid tears that I know will flow from my eyes. I fear that if I start, I will never stop. As if destiny isn't cruel enough, I am forced to remember. Not that I couldn't stop it, I could easily ask the nurse to inject me with a "happy dart" as we call it at the institute, to a blissfully wonderful, dreamless sleep. But, in an odd sense, I deserve to remember, remember what I did next, what will always haunt my dreams.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
I kept running, perhaps it was my visions that kept me going. I don't know. I just knew that I had to run. I run, tears falling from my eyes. I slam into a hard body, I look up and gasp when all I see is smoke,  
  
"Going somewhere, Ami-hime?" It asks me, smiling coyly. I gasp and attempt to escape it's embrace. It however holds my body closely to its formless shape. How it did this, I don't know. Seeing in how it was just smoke, fog, a figment of my imagination even.   
  
"Iie, please," I plead, tears falling down my cheeks. I wonder how it is that I have any tears left.   
  
"Ami-hime there is something that you must do for me, and you WILL do it." The last part turns into more of a threat. I can feel it entering my body, its entity becoming one with mine. I scream as the pain of the bonding continues.   
  
"IIE!!!! STOP!!!! I can't take anymore!" I plead with it. It just laughs and finally takes over my body, I am forced to the back of my mind.   
  
"Don't fear Ami-hime," My voice scared me, it was a mixture of mine and it's. More of his, causing his deep, husky voice to squeak, and sound slightly feminine every other word, "Iie, don't fear, because now, the fun really begins."  
  
  
hehe cliffhanger!!! What fun does It have in store? What does Ami-chan regret? Hmmmm find out next chapter!!!!  
DON'T FORGETTO READ AND REVIEW! THANX!!!! I really appreciate the feedback!!!  



	2. The Insanity Begins

AN: Hi! I have a few things to clear up first and foremost.   
#1. This is my twisted world, their destiny's aren't really written down in a big book, but its sort of a test to see who is worthy to rule the kingdom, protect the royal family, blah blah, ect. ect.   
#2. Yes the senshi ARE her true friends. However, the evil thing is messing with her mind. She doesn't have a true love, at least not yet.  
I can't say anymore just read this chapter!  
#3. The song in this fic is "Runaway" by Linkin Park. The song is sort of playing in the background, like if that part where it is in was a music video kind of thing.   
  
  
Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed chapter 1!   
  
Cat's Meow, sailorenergy aka sooty, Ambre Wisniewski, suta-aisu kaji, Vera, The Drifter, Sailor Aphrodite, Chiyo, UsagiTskino, d-chan, Lady Shinigami, Former Angel, Lia, Senashenta, Eternal Sailor Mercury, and The 80lb Carrot I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter.  
  
  
***Last Time***  
  
"Don't fear Ami-hime," My voice scared me, it was a mixture of mine and it's. More of his, causing his deep, husky voice to squeak, and sound slightly feminine every other word, "Iie, don't fear, because now, the fun really begins."  
  
******  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Insanity Begins  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" My mind screams. My body chuckles, an evil chuckle  
  
"Because its what I do." I open my eyes and I am standing in a room that seems to have no floors, walls, or ceilings. I am wearing my Mercury Princess gown from the Silver Millennium. I hear the chuckling sound again. I quickly turn to my left and I see him.   
  
He stands about 6 foot. His wavy hair is shoulder length. The golden locks tumbling down into his eyes. The eyes that hold no emotion, although they are the deepest blue I have ever seen on a human, his swirling pools are shallow. He has a very strong muscular build that any girl would kill to hold in her arms. He wears simple black leather pants, and a white shirt that is open and shows off his build. His shirt reminded me of the shirts that the old poets would wear from the 1800's.   
  
"Like what you see?" the voice taunts. He raises his hand and moves his fingers in a motion instructing me to come over. I suddenly begin to float and before I can blink, I am standing at his side. "Don't deny what you feel Ami-hime. It's not good for the soul." As he says this, I have a flash of the destruction of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Y..ou…" I stutter. I can see him smiling. "You were there the night Beryl attacked! You were responsible!" I scream. I raise my hand to strike him. He catches the offending arm mid-route to his face.   
  
"Now, Ami-hime, is that any way to treat your love?" he asks. I gasp,  
  
"My love? You aren't my love!" I scream at him. "I don't know you!"   
  
"Ami-hime, don't say that. I love you. I always have. And I'm going to prove my love for you." He says looking generally sincere. I am taken aback at his tone,  
  
"What? Who are you?" I ask becoming quite scared.   
  
"Who am I? I am your true love." He says seductively.   
  
"What is your name?" I demand. He smiles sardonically at me. Looking more and more like the Cheshire cat.   
  
"My name is Reza. Lord Reza." I stop to think after he announces his name, Reza, now where did I hear that before? There was this book… myths and legends… oh yes! Of course!  
  
"The Reaper!" I shriek. He laughs.  
  
"No, Ami-hime not THE Reaper, just reaper. I think I'm his 5th cousin. I'm not sure, now." He pauses to think. I take this time to back away.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" I ask still backing away. Reza laughs.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything," he pauses to smirk at me, "you are."  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask trembling, I don't know whether from fear or the increasing cold that has entered the room.   
  
"You'll see." Reza says. "Now we don't have much time lets get to work shall we?" In the blink of an eye, I am again looking through my own eyes. I look around I am at Tokyo National Park. It's getting late, people are starting to head back to their safe homes, into their safe beds with people who love them. A tear falls down my check.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be with you." I tell him. I can feel him smiling even inside my brain.  
  
He continues with his instructions on how to get to this destination.  
  
I follow the directions reluctantly. Soon we are standing outside of a hunting store. I walk in and my body goes directly to the hunting knives. My hands start to shake as they reach down to touch the glass case, scrutinizing the merchandise. A salesman sees me and comes over to assist me.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asks. I turn to him and nod,  
  
"Hai, I need knives, and guns, and bullets." Tears are running down my cheeks. I beg Reza in my mind. He laughed evilly,   
  
The clerk looked at me strangely. "And might I inquire why little missy?"  
  
"Iie. I just need them right now." I demanded. The salesman raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you then. You need and ID for all of these purchases and the guns come with a 35 day waiting period." I reached over and grabbed him by his shirt. I took a fist full into my hands and brought his face close to mine.  
  
"Iie, YOU don't seem to understand. When I say I need them now, I need them now!" To prove my point I freed one of my hands and slammed it down into the glass display case. He looked down at my hand, which was glowing a strange blue, not a scratch, or any blood showing. I followed his gaze and smirked. "Hai, now you see a fraction at which I am capable of, give me what I need."   
  
He nods and I drop him from my vice like grip. He gets up on shaky knees and walks backwards towards the counter. He grabs a large duffel bag and begins to fill it with the knives in the display case that my hand went through minutes earlier. He then moves his left hand to retrieve the keys from his pocket.   
  
He moves to the next case, opens it with the key, and begins to fill the bag with the weapons there. He repeats this process three more times. Soon he is barely able to hold the large bag up without stooping down under the weight. He hands me the bag and I lift it with my left hand, testing the weight.   
  
"This will do. Thank you for your time." I say, I then walk out of his sight. I reach into the bag and load one of the 9 mm's. I turn around and face the man just as he hits the silent alarm. He looks at me defiantly.  
  
"Now all of Tokyo will know where you are." Reza smiles a malicious smile, he lifts my right hand holding the gun up and takes perfect aim at the guy's forehead.  
  
"Perfect." A popping sound is heard and when I open my eyes, the man is lying dead on the floor. His lifeblood pouring out from the hole in his head. I scream in my mind.   
  
"Now, lets go cause some chaos shall we?"  
  
  
  
GRAFFITI DECORATIONS  
UNDERNEATH A SKY OF DUST  
A CONSTANT WAVE OF TENSION  
  
  
  
"Please, iie… I don't want too…" I cried out to him. I didn't care if anyone else heard me. They had already seen me kill the man in the store.   
  
the last part came out in an almost whisper. I started to cry.  
  
"I don't want to… but I do. I don't know why but I feel like I love you back and I can trust you. Kami help me but I feel that way." I felt him smiling and suddenly my heart felt odd. Like it was turning to stone. I felt him power up in my mind and I soon lost more control of myself. I looked up at the fading day.   
  
I nod and turn to look at the woman and her child staring at me. I raise the gun and fire twice, one after the other. I don't even have to aim. They both are soon lying on the ground, bleeding, and their eyes blank and accusing at the same time. I strangely felt no emotion.   
  
  
  
  
  
ON TOP OF BROKEN TRUST  
THE LESSONS THAT YOU TAUGHT ME   
I LEARNED WERE NEVER TRUE  
  
  
People had come out of their homes to see what the commotion was. All of them looked shocked and appalled that someone so young and innocent was standing holding a gun over three dead people. I could hear the whispers starting…  
  
"How could she do this?"  
  
"She's so young."  
  
"Must be one of those gang initiations."  
  
"Poor girl, no moral guides at home."  
  
I start to hyperventilate. I clutched my hands to my head and screamed. "SHUT UP!!!! Stop!!! Leave me alone!!! I don't care anymore, you hear me???? I don't care!!!!"  
  
I start to take pot shots at bystanders. When my gun ran out of bullets I reached into my bag and grabbed two handguns. I fired both at the same time. Screaming in pain, my head felt like someone was trying to nail a railroad tack into it. When those two ran out of ammo, I stopped to look at the carnage. There wasn't one person alive that I could see. I did a quick mental count, my eyes searching all around me. Twenty-eight, twenty-eight innocent bystanders to my insanity.   
  
Reza whispers to me. A part of me feels satisfied at the destruction, like I was fulfilling a destiny, a destiny only for me.   
  
  
  
I walked quietly ignoring the stares of the people on the streets, staring at my bloodstained clothes. The flicks of red sticking out like a sore thumb on my blue shirt I wore to the club so many hours ago.  
  
  
  
NOW I FIND MYSELF IN QUESTION  
[THEY POINT THE FINGER AT ME AGAIN]  
GULITY BY ASSOCIATION  
[YOU POINT THE FINGER AT ME AGAIN]  
  
  
  
These accusers do no concern me. Neither do their stares of horror. I know that at least ten have called the cops. It doesn't matter, they won't be able to stop me. Only a select few can. I head in their direction now, for revenge. They have ignored me too long, I won't be a butt of their jokes anymore. Iie, they must pay.  
  
Reza reassures me. I suddenly feel insecure about what I am about to do. A piece of my mind still screams in protest, telling me that killing these select few will destroy me, mentally and physically. I stop and sit on the roadside. I hug my knees to my chest and lay my head on my bent knees.   
  
I question.  
  
I mentally sighed. This was harder than I thought. That small part of me was still resisting. This time with more vigor as the question grew closer to leaving my lips.   
  
I finished in a whisper and sunk my head even lower into my arms, tears threatening to spill over the edge of my ocean eyes. I felt him mentally hug me like a father would a daughter, or a brother a sister.  
  
  
  
My head snapped up in surprise. I could hear him sigh, a faint whispering voice repeating in the back of my mind  
  
the voice was soon gone and felt like I had more control of my body. This is strange considering who I was dealing with. I shrugged it off and stood up. My back cracking a few times as I stood. During my conversation with Reza, a large crowd had surrounded me, I could see the flashing lights of the police in the distance.   
  
"Kuso!" I said under my breath. Not that I was worried on the damage, well lack there of that they could inflict, it would sure as hell slow me down. I had to get moving and into the next phase of the plan. I grabbed my bag and walked calmly to the center of the crowd. I kept walking, the crowd filled in behind me, encircling me and trapping me to their will. Or so they thought.   
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated, I felt raw power somewhere deep in my soul. I began to collect it. I pulled it out and began to emit it. The crowd flew back as the powerful waves erupted off my petite form. I opened my eyes again and surveyed the damage. The people in the front of the crowd were dead, burned by the intense heat of the wave. The ones in the back, not so luckily were suffering with burns and scrapes and bruises from their fallen comrades and the blast.   
  
"Serves you right." I mummer before walking away.   
  
  
  
  
PAPER BAGS AND ANGRY VOICES  
UNDER A SKY OF DUST  
ANOTHER WAVE OF TENSION  
  
  
  
"Stop, put your hands on your head and slowly turn around." I craned my neck to glance at the voice from over my shoulder. There were about 15 cop cars and 35 police or so all had their weapons trained on me. I sighed and shook my head,  
  
"Do you mortals never learn." I showed them my back and kept walking. "If you value your lives you will stop where you are and go home. I do not wish to harm you, but I will kill you if you try and stop me." I blink a few tears back, glad that they can not see my face. "Please, just leave."  
  
Surprisingly most listened. Only 2 foolish hot heads charged towards me. I whipped around and held my free hand out. I spread my fingers wide, palm facing them. They immediately stopped in their tracks. A lone tear escaped my eyes as I flung my hand, and them across the park and into a tree. From the gruesome sounds of crunching bones, I knew that both were dead. I turned around and continued walking, to my first stop.   
  
As I got closer to the shrine I knew they would all be at something stopped me. I slowed my pace significantly and began to maul over this new feeling. Apprehension all around me, I tried to decipher exactly what was holding me back. I had it all planed out, they were going to be no match for me. Even with all of them, there I could easily dispose of them. Then what was stopping me!? Why couldn't I complete the mission? I clutched my heart in pain, it felt as if it were splitting in two pieces.  
  
I stopped and grabbed my chest, trying to catch a breath. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I tried to get up and keep moving but my body wouldn't listen. Luckily, there was no one on the street to bother me, or try to capture me, because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I couldn't do it, for some reason it hurt to much to even think about hurting those people at the shrine.  
  
  
  
HAS MORE THAN FILLED ME UP  
ALL MY TALK OF TAKING ACTION  
THESE WORDS WERE NEVER TRUE  
  
  
  
I questioned painfully. I received no answer, and that was more painful than my contorting heart.   
  
  
  
I heard him sigh,  
  
He explained.  
  
"How do I make it stop?" I rasped out, my voice thick with the emotional pain.  
  
I did, I mentally gave him control. Slowly the pain began to dissipate. I stood up slowly, testing my strength. My heart jerked again, only this time it was hardening again. I now realized what he meant when he said I wouldn't like the results. I was going to complete my mission. I don't know who's mission it was anymore, or even what I was going to do. I was confused, vulnerable, and lost.  
  
  
  
  
I WANNA RUN AWAY  
NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE  
I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH  
INSTEAD OF WONDERING WHY  
  
  
  
My pace renewed I again headed for the shrine I knew so well. It was approaching nine at night and I knew they would be worried about me. I also knew they would meet at the shrine to try to find me. And I also knew that they would all be there right now, disheartened, depressed and easy targets.   
  
When I reached my destination, I looked around for any sign of life. I knew that they would sense me soon, I could feel the evil radiating off my soul. I saw the co-owner of the shrine sweeping up some leaves. I smirked and walked over to him.  
  
"Why hello Ami-san." He said, "the girls are real worried about you. Where have you been?" I smirked a cold, cruel smile, yes this was too easy.  
  
"Out, I was upset and decided to take a walk. I hope they're not to mad at me?" I feigned a hurt look that the cook accepted readily. His face softened and he smiled at me.  
  
"No, no, Ami-san, they were just worried. Here I'll take you to them now." I bowed to him and smiled,  
  
"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Chad-san" he chuckled at me and took my arm. I allowed him to lead me up the stairs to the fire room.  
  
"Doo Itashimashite." He reassured me. There was no more apprehension. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it.   
  
"Rei-chan guess what? I have a surprise for you. Guess who just showed up? Ami-chan!" Just as the senshi were running out of the room I grabbed the young fool and held a dagger up to his throat.   
  
"Ami-chan! What are you doing?" Rei asked. I smirked, evil radiating everywhere.   
  
"Ami-chan is dead. You really should have listened to her. Her 'friends' made it so much easier to take her over! She actually believed that you didn't care for her anymore."  
  
"But how are you in her body if she's dead?" Makato asked confused and scared.  
  
"Oh, she's not dead how you think. There may still be a piece of her left in here, and if there is, she will never be your Ami-chan. She died believing that she could save you. She gave her heart and soul to roam the earth forever, feeling that by doing so she was saving your traitorous asses! You abandoned her! You didn't trust her! And that was the cause of her demise." Reza spoke through me. That small piece of me winced seeing them take the realization of what happened harshly. However, a larger part reveled in it, and that scared me.   
  
"What have we done?" Usagi cried out, falling to the ground clutching her heart.   
  
"No…" Rei stated calm, collected and callously, "I can still feel our Ami-chan in there. She is no different, just pushed into the back of her mind. We will get her out. Despite what you may have told her, we do care for her! She is one of us! A senshi! Usagi use the ginzuishou."   
  
Usagi nodded and placed her hands over her locket. When she pulled the crystal out from the locket, she transformed into Serenity-hime. In my mind I walked up to Reza and held his hand. He looked down at my hand and smiled. I nodded and watched what was happening. I knocked Chad out and threw him to the side. No need to involve any more innocents. All the senshi had transformed into their Princess Gown's and held hands behind Serenity-hime.   
  
She held the ginzuishou out in front of her and screamed out,  
  
"Ginzuishou! Heal our friend!" I was bombarded with the light and new thoughts raced through my mind. Memories of the times I spent with them. I also saw memories of the Silver Millennium.   
  
  
  
I WANNA KNOW THE ANSWERS  
NO MORE LIES  
I WANNA SHUT THE DOOR  
AND OPEN UP MY MIND  
  
  
  
I saw Reza before he was Reza; he was some knight from Mercury. He had fallen in love with me at a ball. I danced with him once on Mercury, I believe it was my 18th birthday and he fell in love. He was the dashing soldier that I didn't want called off to war! It all came back to me now. I needed a friend, someone to talk to and he was there for me. Then, the Negamoon attacked and he was called to fight. What happened to him?  
  
I clutched my head in pain; the memories were coming to fast for my body to handle. I was losing my grip and fast. The senshi all ran to me, Usagi out of her Princess form held me close to her.   
  
"Please Ami-chan, come back. We need you." I could see the tears falling out of her eyes. Real tears, I closed my eyes and tears fell down my flushed cheeks and onto her hands. I could feel a familiar warm energy in me. I heard Minako exclaim,  
  
"Look at her forehead, I think its working, it's the symbol of Mercury!"  
  
"She's glowing blue, Usa-chan I think it worked." Mamoru said rubbing Usagi's shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt so I immediately closed them again. I heard a voice in the distance of my mind…  
  
  
  
I heard him sigh, and take a deep breath,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I open my eyes and look into my friends concerned ones. I don't know what to do… Suddenly my heart is filled with warmth, love. I know what I must do.  
  
"I choose…"  
  
  
GONNA RUN AWAY  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! How did you like that? What is Ami going to decide? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!!!!  
  
Japanese Terms in this Chapter:  
  
Kobitito- lover  
-hime- Princess  
Hai- yes  
Iie- no  
Ai shiteru- I love you  
Kami- god  
Kuso- shit  
Doomo arigatoo gozaimusu- thank you (polite)  
Doo Itashimashito- think nothing of it  
Ginzuishou- silver crystal 


	3. The End is Inevitable

Whispers in the Wind  
  
  
AN: Hey! First off, I am really pissed right now. I already typed up the author's note, disclaimer, and first part of Chapter Three in school. I, being the avid fanfic author that I am, brought in a floppy disk containing my fics that need to be finished. I luckily had time left over in FOT (about 30 min) so I decided to work on this fic…the one that I've had writer's block for. I finally got a great rhythm going and I was so excited. Well all good things must come to an end…so I hit save. Normally there is a box that comes up saying "Only saves to floppy disk are allowed". Then I hit okay, save to floppy and its all good. However, this time, that little warning box DIDN'T pop up and it saved though. I assumed onto the disk, since it's the only function allowed on school computers. Well it didn't save right so I tried a few more times, still didn't work. I had to go so I took my disk and the computer's screen went black. So now all day (this happened first period) I'm worried that it didn't save all of it. As soon as I get home, I run down to my computer (the GOOD one I'm on now) and put my floppy disk in. I try to call up the fic yet it says it didn't save under .DOC so I'm screwed and can't do anything! Not only that, but it screwed my computer up and I had to reboot, and was forced to delete the fic from the disk. Luckily, I still have this fic on my hard drive so I can continue. Now, I fear that this chapter won't be as good as it was going and I will forget a vital point that I had made in my first rendition of this chapter. Therefore, I apologize ahead of time if this chapter sucks. ::sigh:: sorry for the long-winded author note.   
  
AN #2: This is the real one I originally had…okay ::thinks really hard, brain's wheels going a mile a minute:: Let's see if I remember this. Well, first I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out! Second thanks for sticking with this! Now I have been quite disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been receiving (on all my fics) and I think I figured out a reason. Well…since I don't update very often, most people probably forget what my fic is about, and don't feel like reading the first chapters over again. Thus, no read and reviewies from them! So, I've decided to finish these fics as soon as possible even if it kills me. In order to accomplish this I am going to have to pause my other two fics until this one is completely done. I will announce this to the readers of the other two in those fics…but to anyone who does read those also…I apologize.   
  
Disclaimer: Due to the long-winded Author Notes, I have decided to shorten my witty and charmingly funny disclaimer that I originally had ::grumbles about cheap ass school computers:: to a simple, I don't own. Nuff said.   
  
Thanks: From now on, the thanks will be at the end of each chapter. So, look for that once you finish reading!   
  
So now, without further ado, I give you Chapter Three!  
  
Last Time: (basically) Ami was told to choose between true love and true friendship. She has reached her decision and it is…  
  
  
Chapter Three: The End is Inevitable  
  
"I choose…"  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
"Mizuno-san. Mizuno-san. Wake up!" the nurse beside me said. Shaking me what some would call rather violently, until of course they saw what I was wearing.   
  
"Huh?" I whispered groggily, still delirious from the daymare I was roused from moments ago. No…technically it wasn't, since it was a memory.   
  
"It's time to leave Mizuno-san. Let's go." The nurse stated with hostility.   
  
"Feh. Fine." I grumbled, angry with myself for slipping so deeply into the memories like that. The nurse nodded and injected a "happy dart" into my vein. Foolish mortals, as if that would stop me if I really wanted to escape. In all honesty, I stayed there because I choose to. I feel safe at the institution. No one can betray me there, because I already know that they are just pretending to be my friends. But, it didn't matter anymore. My time there was done. I would be leaving soon.  
  
I was again roused from my musings by the nurse. She roughly pushed me in the direction of the awaiting van, two guards on either side of me. They then carefully seat-belted…more like strapped me into place. My eyelids grew heavy as my mortal body tried to fight off the drug and its effects.   
  
The next sound I heard was the slamming of my cell door. Damn, they certainly aren't kind to their "guests" now are they? I sighed deeply, pulling my knees up to my chest, my chin resting comfortably on the makeshift pillow. I guess it's time to finish my story, ne? I should since the final stage will be completed in the morning.   
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, sirens interrupted me. I was still weak from the extreme rush of memories. I was defenseless, and I knew it. I laid my head back, giving up.   
  
"What's going on Ami-chan?" Usagi questioned, clearly confused as to why the cops would be rushing up the Shrine's stairs, guns aimed at me. She pulled me closer, trying to protect me from the world.   
  
"This wasn't my first stop Hime." I could see her visibly flinch at my formal tone. I released a forced laugh, "No, not in the slightest was this my first stop."   
  
"Step away from the women, now!" the police chief called out his arm shaking with fear. He had been the one who told me to stop when I killed the two hotheads. Figures. I begin to laugh, a maniacal laugh really. I knew I was finished. I made my decision and I was going to have to live with it. I slowly made my way to my feet, pushing Usagi down in the process. She looks up at me with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Ami-chan, what did you do?" I smirk at her, relishing in the pain she is going through right now.  
  
"You don't want to know Hime, you don't want to know." I started walking towards the cops, my hands in the air. This time it was Makato who stopped me.   
  
"No! Ami-chan couldn't have done whatever you think she did! She's innocent." Her arms were spread eagle, protecting me. Or so she thought. Innocent, such a funny word. I don't know ANYONE innocent in this world. I put my hand on Makato's back and center my energy on it.   
  
"Ah!" she screamed out falling to the ground, on her back I have left a smoking hand print. I shrug it'll heal, I know she's had worse. The other senshi look at me with hatred. Rei especially, I guess now she realizes just how evil I am.   
  
"Now walk real slowly towards us," the cop instructed, I'm sure I can see a little wet spot on the front of his pants. I follow the officer's instructions and slowly walk towards my fate.   
  
"Wait!" Rei calls out; I stop but do not turn. "She is evil." This time it was directed at the officers. "I can feel it," this causes me to smirk; finally she understands just what I had to fight off. "allow me to do a binding spell." She requests the officers. The look at each other confused. The head officer shrugs,  
  
"Sure, why not? Nothing else has been able to stop her." Rei nods and takes out one of her scrolls. She slowly begins chanting, softly. Then the pace speeds up as well as the volume. Finally she chants the last word in the incantation and the scroll shoots out towards me.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!" I scream in pain. I've never felt the burn of one of her spells before and it hurts like hell. I fall to the ground, convulsing in pain. I never see the tears that fall out of Rei's eyes as she watches her spell take effect. I finally succumb to the pain, and lose consciousness.   
  
The next thing I know, I'm in a cell of some sort with a doctor looking person standing over me. I jump back reflexively, but am stopped by straps on my wrists and ankles. The doctor too jumps in surprise, almost dropping his needle.   
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I demand, my voice as cold as ice. The doctor shivers a bit,  
  
"Tokyo mental hospital. Your trial is in three days." The doctor manages to say once he has calmed his racing heart.   
  
"You didn't answer my other question." I growl narrowing my eyes into small slits. The doctor again pales,  
  
"That is of no importance." He starts. I squirm wildly, trying to release myself from the binds.   
  
"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" I scream over and over. So loud and long do I scream that my voice is soon shot to nothing more than a whisper. Four guards rush in and hold me down so that the doctor can inject whatever is in that needle of his. I soon become extremely frightened. This wasn't what I had in mind.  
  
"Stop, please stop, don't…" the last of my words drown out as the doctor injects the serum into my veins, the tears are still flowing down my face. The world begins to spin; I blink my eyes several times, tying to clear my fading vision.   
  
I whisper in my mind, I can feel him wince inside my head.  
  
  
  
"I'm alone…" I whisper quietly in the darkness of my cell. The three days up until my trial passed by quickly. With only the occasional, visit from my lawyer who for the record was terrified of me. He decided that pleading insanity would be the best option, seeing how it was the only option that would keep me alive. I just shrugged and signed the dotted line under guilty, it didn't bother me. I was alone now; no one cared about me, why should ~I~ care what happened to me now?  
  
  
  
***The Trial***  
  
"Mizuno, Ami, you are charged with 45 counts of 1st degree murder and 20 counts of attempted manslaughter. How do you plead?" the judge questioned. I looked around quickly and saw the senshi's shocked faces. I guess they were never told the total number of people I killed. I then shifted my gaze to my lawyer who was standing beside me. He looked at me with sympathy, pity. I HATE pity. I quickly re-focused my gaze onto the judge.  
  
"Guilty." I said, my voice would be considered monotone if it weren't so icy.  
  
"My client pleads insanity." My lawyer quickly supplied the judge. The judge nodded and started his speech.  
  
"Well, ladies, and gentlemen of the jury. I see no need to continue. The defendant has already pleaded guilty, and I really do not wish, as am sure you don't; to venture into the mind of this twisted young lady. So, if it's all right with both the defense and prosecution, I move to skip directly to the sentencing."  
  
"Prosecution has no objection your honor." The sleezy lawyer with the slick hair said, grease seeping even from his cheesy smile. My lawyer looked over at me. I kept my gaze on the judge. I think I saw him shudder. I smirked, at least some people still feared me.   
  
"No objection your honor." My lawyer sighed. The judge nodded and turned to the jury.   
  
"If you please," he gestured to the door. "a decision on the punishment. I would like to remind you that capital punishment is not an option in this case, since the defendant had made a confession." He nodded to them indicating that they begin. They slowly stood, most taking second and third glances at me before shaking their heads and walking into the jury room.  
  
It couldn't have been more than five minutes when we were ordered to stand again and the jury was back in the courtroom. The judge looked at me quickly before looking at the jury.  
  
"What condemnation did the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked. The foreman rose from his seat, a yellow paper clutched in his hand.   
  
"We the jury of Tokyo, having found the defendant already guilty, and after reviewing the evidence, sentence her to life in Tokyo's Mental Institution with no chance of parole." The chaos that ensued was worth those lives. I smirked watching the senshi cry out.   
  
"Ami-chan, tell them it wasn't you. Tell them that you would never do anything like this. We need you!" Usagi cried out.   
  
"Please Ami-chan! You are our best friend!" Minako said rather loudly, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Makato hugged her and stared at me,  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't leave us." Rei just glared at me,  
  
"Fight it Ami-chan, fight it." She whispered, amazingly enough it was her words that I heard over everything else. I turned to my "friends" and smirked.  
  
"Ami-chan is dead, you made sure of that. Your pathetic attempts to bring her back are worthless." I sneered. Usagi fell to the ground, heart-wrenching sobs tore from her throat. Mamoru hugged her to his chest and glared at me. As if that glare could take all the pain, I caused his little Hime away. Foolish mortals, I shook my head and turned back to face the judge.   
  
"Bailiff." The judge called. The man in uniform walked over to me and ordered me to turn around. I complied; there was no need to fight them yet. I let him handcuff my hands behind my back and allowed him to lead me to the awaiting car for immediate transportation to Tokyo's Mental Institution.   
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Mizuno-san, Mizuno-san!" My guard hollered at me. I sneered at him,  
  
"What?" I practically hissed. His eyes went as wide as saucers and he began to stutter,  
  
"You..rr…vis..it..or." I smirked, and nodded my head. He quickly scrambled off to get my visitor. I wondered which of the senshi it would be, as the other guards strapped my arms to the bed, so that I was in a sitting position. I heard Usagi's bubbly voice from down the hall. This would just make my job easier. She walked into the room slowly, as if testing the waters. I sat straight up, starring at the wall.   
  
"Hello, Ami-chan." She greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me. I didn't even shift my eyes, they stayed on the spot on the wall. I kept my eyes hard, so that Usagi couldn't read how I was really feeling. I saw her wince and resisted smiling in pleasure.   
  
"Ami-chan, please talk to me. It's been two years, you can't…how many times and in how many ways can we apologize?" she pleaded with me. I ignored her, waiting for just the right moment. "Chibi-Usa will be one next month. She's going to be the flower girl in Rei's wedding. Did she tell you? Her and Chad are getting married! He finally popped the question. Makato and Ken are getting serious, and Minako is still ga ga over Suki…" she stopped when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Ami-chan I'm so sorry. I just thought…that well you may want to know about your friends lives." The urge to respond was so great that I had to blink and clench my jaw tightly. I doubt Usagi saw the movement, and if she did she made no indication of it. She looked back into my eyes,  
  
"The girls all miss you Ami-chan. We wish you would just talk to us! Please." She bent her head in her hands and began sobbing. The guard knocked on the door indicating that it was time for her leave.   
  
"I'm coming" She sniffed; the guard nodded and began unlocking the door. As she stood and turned to leave I, decided that now was the time.  
  
"Bring everyone here tonight at midnight."  
  
"Ami-chan? Did you? What? How there isn't visiting hours that late?" She whispered obviously confused out of her little blonde mind. I smirked.  
  
"Your smart girls, figure it out." Then I again adjusted my eyes and attention to the wall. She stared at me completely dumb struck.   
  
"Miss? Miss, visiting hours are over now." The guard gently said to Usagi.  
  
"Uh, huh." She nodded dumbly following the guard out of the room.   
  
  
***Midnight***  
  
I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling. It was about midnight, the girls would be here any minute. I wasn't disappointed when I heard a key in my lock. I smirked; yes everything was falling into place. I heard the door creak open and saw a blonde head poke her way in the room.   
  
"Ami-chan? We're here." Moon said quietly. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it all the way. I saw all the inner senshi and to my surprise the outers as well. I exchanged a knowing glance with Pluto before leading the girls to the lobby. They all followed in awe. I went to the front gate.  
  
"Ami-chan? What are you doing?" Jupiter asked, voicing the question on all their minds.   
  
"Escaping" I responded simply. I held my hand out and concentrated. My hand shone a brilliant blue, I then waved it over the lock and the gate clicked open.   
  
"But, Ami-chan! You can't…"   
  
"I just did." I cut Venus off. "The correct statement is you won't, but again disproved because I just did, and would do it again. The final stage must be completed. If you want to witness, follow, if not go home and go to bed. I won't think you a coward." I said softly. All the senshi looked at me with a determined look on their face. I nodded, "Have it your way."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I didn't invite you along so that you could question me. I just thought you might want to witness this." I said testily.   
  
"Sorry…" I heard her mumble under her breath. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. We finally reached the outside and I had to stop and look at the stars. I hadn't seen one in two years. I felt moisture running down my left check and quickly wiped the lone tear away. I walked over to the small garden that the institution had. It was a large circle with a fountain in the middle. I walked over to the fountain and turned to the senshi.   
  
"If you want to help you may." I spoke  
  
"Help with what Mercury?" Uranus questioned with hostility. Neptune placed her hand on her lovers arm to quiet her. I smiled.  
  
"Valid question. I'm finally going to full fill my destiny my senshi. Everyone has a purpose and it took me two years to realize that.   
  
"Ami-chan…you knew everyone had a purpose when you first became a senshi." Jupiter said.   
  
"No, she knew THAT. She just didn't want to rise up to meet hers." Mars filled in; finally, it was clicking. I nodded. Pluto lowered her head,  
  
"If you senshi knew hers you wouldn't want to either. This is all my fault…"  
  
"Pluto-chan! You were the one who got me through my time in there. You were the only one I could talk to! Don't, this isn't your fault. It is mine and we all know that. I choose the path I did and I must follow it out." I spoke, tears running down my face.   
  
"Ami-chan your back!" Moon said, tears falling from her eyes as well. I shook my head.  
  
"No Hime, I never left. That was me, this IS me. I haven't changed. I was just hiding." I said almost inaudibly. "Please, just help be there for me, once just be there without question. Just because I'm your friend and you really, do care…please…" I trailed off. Moon had tears running down her already flushed face.   
  
"Of course, Mercury-hime. We are there for you." Moon spoke bowing to me. The others followed her example and they too bowed.   
  
"I thank you." I closed my eyes in concentration reaching deep down in my soul for the energy I had left so dormant all these years. When I opened my eyes again, I saw all the senshi's shocked faces staring at me. I looked into the fountain's water and was taken aback.   
  
I was wearing a long baby blue gown. The back consisted of nothing more than several blue strings crisscrossed. The top was tightly fit to my body like a second skin. Once it reached the waist it gently flowed out from my hips. The material looked as if it was made of water, it flowed so well together. At first glance, I thought it to be baby blue, but now it looks as if all the shades of blue were swirling in the dress.  
  
My neck was adorned with a blue choker of the same material. The center had a metal symbol of Mercury dangling. Blue earrings were on my ears, three on each side. A silver arm cuff on my right arm also held the Mercury symbol. A bluish gloss decorated my lips, looking like sparkling sapphires were hand painted onto the red appendage. My heeled boots when up to my mid-calf. They were deep blue; the strings lacing it up were a light blue. Finally, seeming to complete the look, the Mercurian symbol glowed brightly on my forehead.   
  
"You truly are a hime." Saturn gasped. I turned and smiled.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" I replied jokingly. "It is time to complete the ritual."  
  
"Yes, you know what to do Ami-hime." Pluto said.  
  
"Wait! You knew all along that she was going to do this?" Moon finally asked.   
  
"She is the one who told me how. Serenity-hime." I replied. Moon looked shocked. I again closed my eyes and concentrated. Presumably out of no where eight circles appeared on the ground. Each glowing the respective color and symbol of a senshi.  
  
"You really did need us Ami-hime." Mars said knowingly. I smiled a sad smile,  
  
"Yes, but each of you had to come willingly and must be willing to do whatever I instructed." I responded.   
  
"Don't worry I will." Mars said nodding to me. The other inners and outers nodded when I looked at them. I smiled brightly,  
  
"Thank you, all of you. You really are my true friends." I motion Hotaru or Sailor Saturn to follow me. I led her to her circle.   
  
"Hotaru-hime do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She looked at responds and me the truth in her eyes,  
  
"As protector of the planet Saturn and as the Senshi of Death and Rebirth I give you my word and honor that I will not interfere." I nod and touch my hand to her forehead. She glows a bright violet before closing her eyes and floating above her circle. A column of violet shot up from the circle and went high into the sky.   
  
Uranus was next. "Amara-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She smiled a tight smile before repeating Saturn's words.   
  
"As protector of the planet Uranus and as the Senshi of the Wind I give you my word and honor that I will not interfere."  
  
I nod and touch my hand to her forehead. She too floats to into her column of light; eyes closed, in a deep sleep. I walked over to Neptune next.   
  
"Micharu-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" I asked.   
  
"As protector of the planet Neptune and as the Senshi of the Seas I give you my word and honor, as a fellow water senshi, that I will not interfere." She winked at me. I smiled and touched her forehead. She too was induced into the sleep-like state inside her column of teal. Next, I walked to Jupiter.   
  
"Makato-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She nodded, tears flowing down her tan face.   
  
"As protector of the planet Jupiter and as the Senshi of Thunder I give you my word and honor that I will not interfere." She hugs me quickly before I touch her forehead. She closes her eyes as the green light envelops her. I walk quietly to Venus.  
  
"Minako-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She smiles brightly and holds her hand up in her famed Sailor V pose before responding.   
  
"As protector of the planet Venus and as the Senshi of Love and Beauty I give you my word and honor, girlfriend, that I will not interfere." I nodded and touched her forehead, a radiant yellow light column surrounding her body. I turned to Mars.  
  
"Rei-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She bows at me before responding. A lone tear escapes her eye as she answers,  
  
"As protector of the planet Mars and as the Senshi of Fire I give you my word and honor, which you have without a shadow of a doubt earned, that I will not interfere." I smiled and touched her forehead, igniting her fiery red column. I then turned to Moon.  
  
"Serenity-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" I ask her. She already has several tears flowing down her red cheeks. She wipes her tears away before responding.   
  
"As protector of the Moon and the Silver Alliance and as the Senshi of Love and Pure Hearts I give you my word and honor that I will not interfere. I love you Ami-chan. You were always my first senshi, and first true friend. Remember that."   
  
"Always," I smiled, placing my hand on her forehead. Finally, I reached Pluto. I walked over to her slowly,  
  
"Set-chan, you have gotten me through so much the past two years. I want to thank you, for everything. I promise that I will not let you down." I could no longer hold the tears back. She enveloped me in a tight hug before looking at me expectantly.   
  
"Setsuna-hime, do you promise not to interfere whatever I may do as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives?" She smiled,  
  
"As protector of the planet Pluto and as the Senshi of Time and Space I give you my word and honor that I will not interfere." She kisses the top of my head after she finishes. I finally reach my hand up and touch her forehead.  
  
"Honor and strength," she whispers before she too is succumb to the column of light. I look around at my friends before moving to the fountain. I put my arm straight out and lower it and the water lowers with it. Inside the fountain, I can see my symbol glowing intensely. As I step onto the water I raise my arms, and the water carries me upward. I pull my harp out and strum a few notes. The senshi's eyes snapped open and stare at me. This is the part that took me so long to do. Write a song from my heart and sing it to the intended. In this case Ryo-chan. I take a few deep breaths before beginning.   
  
The music seems to pour from my soul, and I just go with whatever comes to my heart. My original song, out the window as new lyrics fill my heart.   
  
  
Open your eyes  
Undo the seem  
It's not like before  
It's not just a dream  
  
The senshi all glow their respective colors, the column doubling in brightness. I keep strumming on my harp, and continue to belt out my soul.  
  
  
A hint of a smile  
As your hand touches mine  
No longer alone  
I feel them entwine  
  
I smile; I can feel him holding hands in my mind. He knows what I'm doing and he approves. I open my mind to everything. I un-hide all the truths I have hidden from the past 23 years. It's time to embrace destiny and move on.   
  
Ah ah ah... Eventually  
  
I'm holding your hand  
You say quietly  
Baby don't go  
Stay here with me  
  
  
Ryo-chan begins to form in front of my eyes. First, it's more like a ghostly apparition than a person. Soon it solidifies and he is left standing there. His blue armor shining brilliantly inside his column. His is a navy blue, deep and rich. Mine has yet to fly up. His wavy blonde hair is blowing frantically in the wind from all the powers I am using.   
  
So this is it  
To you I belong  
No more goodbyes  
We knew all along  
  
His eyes snap open and he stares at me. He reaches his hand out towards me. I would but I still have to finish my song. I look at him and smile a bright loving smile. It's almost time.   
  
Ah ah ah... Eventually  
  
Open you eyes shhh...  
It's not just a dream  
  
Ah ah ah... Eventually  
  
  
There, the final words are sung. My column shoots up in an amazing swirl of colors. All the senshi had sent their light to swirl into one giant twist. It surrounded me and I screamed. Ryo entered my column his navy blue light helping to ease some of the pain. He holds me closely and we scream out together as the light invades our system. I defeated fate. I have my true love holding my closely. My friends and I stopped the destruction. I guess I was a wonderful senshi all along.   
  
The end has come. There is no more life for my lover and I. We are no longer apart of their world. We exist in our own. We will wait for them. They are after all my true friends. And we do have eternity.   
  
***Pluto's POV***  
  
I was the first senshi to awaken. When I did, I saw Ami and Ryo lying next to each other. Their arms wound tightly around one another. I walked over to them and bowed to the ground.   
"Please, Serenity-sama protect them in their journey. I know they await our arrival." I look to the sky and stare at a particularly bright star.   
  
"Ami-hime. I promise that we will protect this earth and universe. We will make it peaceful and Crystal Tokyo will be born. We will see you again my friend." I was about to turn to the now rousing senshi when I saw the star twinkle. It then split into two stars. They seemed to hover over the earth before disappearing from my view. And to this day I swear that I heard Ami's voice responding.   
  
"I know you will…"   
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The End! So? Did you like??? I hope you did and I hope it was worth wait. I want to apologize again for taking so long to get it out! PLEASE read and review! Even though it's the last chapter, I really need the feedback! It helps!!!   
Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter was not mine! It was "Eventually" By M2M. It's a great song and sounds really kewl with that part. Please check it out!  
Also, if I had any of the senshi's things wrong I apologize. I'm pretty sure that moon isn't the senshi of Love and Pure Hearts but ::shrugs:: it worked. Sorry if I offended anyone!  
  
Thanks:   
  
The Drifter: lol, well here is the final chappie! How did you like?  
  
Bunny Babe: I hope you aren't dead because I know it was a long wait.   
  
Lia: Glad to hear!  
  
Cat's Meow: Crazy yet? I know I was just trying to get this out with all the crap I've had to do.  
  
Ebiris: It all worked out in the end!  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury: Thanks for the support! I hope this chapter was good enough for you!  
  
Star Sailor Lethe: Thanks, I'll be sure to check it out!  
  
Apyros: Aren't we all?  
  
DemonHuntress: Well? I've updated it's your turn!!!  
  
Purple Aura: No prob reviewing your fic. Was this happy enough for you? 


	4. The End is Inevitable- Alternate Ending

Whispers In The Wind  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
AN: First, I would like to apologize for last chapter. It was definitely not my best work, it did not end how I intended. I really have no idea where that ending came from. The quality of writing was also not up to my standards. I was not rushed, and if I was, I would have done the same thing in your (the readers) position. It was my own fault for posting crap, and I have to deal with it. I was busy with my other stories, but now that I have a bit of free time, I'm re-posting this chapter. Obviously, the first chapter three is still up, I'm just making this an Alternate Ending. Some of it is the same, but most is changed. The trial scene is re-done, and everything after it as well. Before that, it's basically the same as last chapter. I again apologize, I hope you enjoy this chapter better.   
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The End is Inevitable- Alternate Ending  
  
  
"I choose…"  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
"Mizuno-san. Mizuno-san. Wake up!" the nurse beside me said. Shaking me what some would call rather violently, until of course they saw what I was wearing.   
  
"Huh?" I whispered groggily, still delirious from the daymare I was roused from moments ago. No…technically it wasn't, since it was a memory.   
  
"It's time to leave Mizuno-san. Let's go." The nurse stated with hostility.   
  
"Feh. Fine." I grumbled, angry with myself for slipping so deeply into the memories like that. The nurse nodded and injected a "happy dart" into my vein. Foolish mortals, as if that would stop me if I really wanted to escape. In all honesty, I stayed there because I choose to. I feel safe at the institution. No one can betray me there, because I already know that they are just pretending to be my friends. But, it didn't matter anymore. My time there was done. I would be leaving soon.  
  
I was again roused from my musings by the nurse. She roughly pushed me in the direction of the awaiting van, two guards on either side of me. They then carefully seat-belted…more like strapped me into place. My eyelids grew heavy as my mortal body tried to fight off the drug and its effects.   
  
The next sound I heard was the slamming of my cell door. Damn, they certainly aren't kind to their "guests" now are they? I sighed deeply, pulling my knees up to my chest, my chin resting comfortably on the makeshift pillow. I guess it's time to finish my story, ne? I should since the final stage will be completed in the morning.   
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, sirens interrupted me. I was still weak from the extreme rush of memories. I was defenseless, and I knew it. I laid my head back, giving up.   
  
"What's going on Ami-chan?" Usagi questioned, clearly confused as to why the cops would be rushing up the Shrine's stairs, guns aimed at me. She pulled me closer, trying to protect me from the world.   
  
"This wasn't my first stop Hime." I could see her visibly flinch at my formal tone. I released a forced laugh, "No, not in the slightest was this my first stop."   
  
"Step away from the women, now!" the police chief called out his arm shaking with fear. He had been the one who told me to stop when I killed the two hotheads. Figures. I begin to laugh, a maniacal laugh really. I knew I was finished. I made my decision and I was going to have to live with it. I slowly made my way to my feet, pushing Usagi down in the process. She looks up at me with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Ami-chan, what did you do?" I smirk at her, relishing in the pain she is going through right now.  
  
"You don't want to know Hime, you don't want to know." I started walking towards the cops, my hands in the air. This time it was Makato who stopped me.   
  
"No! Ami-chan couldn't have done whatever you think she did! She's innocent." Her arms were spread eagle, protecting me. Or so she thought. Innocent, such a funny word. I don't know ANYONE innocent in this world. I put my hand on Makato's back and center my energy on it.   
  
"Ah!" she screamed out falling to the ground, on her back I have left a smoking hand print. I shrug it'll heal, I know she's had worse. The other senshi look at me with hatred. Rei especially, I guess now she realizes just how evil I am.   
  
"Now walk real slowly towards us," the cop instructed, I'm sure I can see a little wet spot on the front of his pants. I follow the officer's instructions and slowly walk towards my fate.   
  
"Wait!" Rei calls out; I stop but do not turn. "She is evil." This time it was directed at the officers. "I can feel it," this causes me to smirk; finally she understands just what I had to fight off. "Allow me to do a binding spell." She requests the officers. The look at each other confused. The head officer shrugs,  
  
"Sure, why not? Nothing else has been able to stop her." Rei nods and takes out one of her scrolls. She slowly begins chanting, softly. Then the pace speeds up as well as the volume. Finally she chants the last word in the incantation and the scroll shoots out towards me.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!" I scream in pain. I've never felt the burn of one of her spells before and it hurts like hell. I fall to the ground, convulsing in pain. I never see the tears that fall out of Rei's eyes as she watches her spell take effect. I finally succumb to the pain, and lose consciousness.   
  
The next thing I know, I'm in a cell of some sort with a doctor looking person standing over me. I jump back reflexively, but am stopped by straps on my wrists and ankles. The doctor too jumps in surprise, almost dropping his needle.   
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I demand, my voice as cold as ice. The doctor shivers a bit,  
  
"Tokyo mental hospital. Your trial is in three days." The doctor manages to say once he has calmed his racing heart.   
  
"You didn't answer my other question." I growl narrowing my eyes into small slits. The doctor again pales,  
  
"That is of no importance." He starts. I squirm wildly, trying to release myself from the binds.   
  
"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" I scream over and over. So loud and long do I scream that my voice is soon shot to nothing more than a whisper. Four guards rush in and hold me down so that the doctor can inject whatever is in that needle of his. I soon become extremely frightened. This wasn't what I had in mind.  
  
"Stop, please stop, don't…" the last of my words drown out as the doctor injects the serum into my veins, the tears are still flowing down my face. The world begins to spin; I blink my eyes several times, tying to clear my fading vision.   
  
I whisper in my mind, I can feel him wince inside my head.  
  
  
  
"I'm alone…" I whisper quietly in the darkness of my cell. The three days up until my trial passed by quickly. With only the occasional, visit from my lawyer who for the record was terrified of me. He decided that pleading insanity would be the best option, seeing how it was the only option that would keep me alive. I just shrugged and signed the dotted line under guilty, it didn't bother me. I was alone now; no one cared about me, why should ~I~ care what happened to me now?  
  
  
  
***The Trial***  
  
It felt as if I had been in this same chair for days on end, when in reality it had only been a few hours. One of the doctors over at Tokyo's Mental Institution was in the process of explaining what kind of brain disorder he thought me to have. Fool, I didn't have a brain disorder, I was possessed. But, how was I going to explain the magical cause without revealing who I was? Why did I even bother to fight? The truth of the matter was I had killed mortals, cops even. Nothing short of a miracle would save me, and even then, I doubt I would get off.   
  
"Next witness." The judge called. He hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire trial. Except for the occasional glance at the witness or lawyers. I smiled at him, causing him to shudder. I looked up as the witness began to speak. It was the same head cop that had arrested me. I'm surprised that it took them so long to bring him in.   
  
"Is that the woman that killed all of those civilians?" my lawyer asked pointing at me.  
  
"Yes, sir it is."  
  
"And you say she killed all of them at once? How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know how it's possible. All I know is she started glowing and then the people were flying back. The ones in the front were all burned, it was horrible."  
  
"Honestly, are you suggesting that this teenage girl has powers?"  
  
"If that's the explanation you want to use sir, then yes I would agree. She also threw two of my men a hundred yards away with the wave of her hand."  
  
"Isn't that a little far fetched?"  
  
"Objection your honor. The defendant has already plead guilty, this is a waste of our time." The prosecuting lawyer said. The judge sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Tsusaki-san, what is the point of this Masumi-san?"   
  
"Your honor, I just wish the facts to be out in the open, for a fair sentencing."  
  
"Very well, objection over ruled, but get to your point soon Masumi-san."  
  
"Thank you your honor. My point, is one would have to believe in other worldly powers, demons, devils, and angels to believe that my client could have done what the prosecution claims. That is all your honor, the defense rests."  
  
"Does the prosecution wish to call any witnesses?" the judge asked  
  
"No your honor, the prosecution rests."  
  
"Very well, will the defendant rise? Mizuno, Ami, you are charged with 45 counts of 1st degree murder and 20 counts of attempted manslaughter. How do you plead?" the judge questioned. I looked around quickly and saw the senshi's shocked faces. I guess they were never told the total number of people I killed. I then shifted my gaze to my lawyer who was standing beside me. He looked at me with sympathy, pity. I HATE pity. I quickly re-focused my gaze onto the judge.  
  
"Guilty." I said, my voice would be considered monotone if it weren't so icy.  
  
"My client pleads insanity." My lawyer quickly supplied the judge. The judge nodded and started his speech.  
  
"Well, ladies, and gentlemen of the jury. You have seen the evidence laid out by both sides. The defendant has plead guilty, it is time to deliberate and decide upon the sentence of this young woman. Think carefully, and do not be hasty in your decisions. I would like to remind you that capital punishment is not an option in this case, since the defendant has made a confession." He nodded to them indicating that they begin. They slowly stood, most taking second and third glances at me before shaking their heads and walking into the jury room.  
  
It couldn't have been more than five minutes when we were ordered to stand again and the jury was back in the courtroom. The judge looked at me quickly before looking at the jury.  
  
"How does the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked. The foreman rose from his seat, a yellow paper clutched in his hand.   
  
"We the jury of Tokyo, find the defendant, Mizuno Ami guilty on all counts of murder and manslaughter."  
  
"And the sentence?"  
  
"After reviewing the evidence, we sentence her to life in Tokyo's Mental Institution with no chance of parole." The chaos that ensued was worth those lives. I smirked watching the senshi cry out.   
  
"Ami-chan, tell them it wasn't you. Tell them that you would never do anything like this. We need you!" Usagi cried out.   
  
"Please Ami-chan! You are our best friend!" Minako said rather loudly, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Makato hugged her and stared at me,  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't leave us." Rei just glared at me,  
  
"Fight it Ami-chan, fight it." She whispered, amazingly enough it was her words that I heard over everything else. I turned to my "friends" and smirked.  
  
"Ami-chan is dead, you made sure of that. Your pathetic attempts to bring her back are worthless." I sneered. Usagi fell to the ground, heart-wrenching sobs tore from her throat. Mamoru hugged her to his chest and glared at me. As if that glare could take all the pain, I caused his little Hime away. Foolish mortals, I shook my head and turned back to face the judge.   
  
"Bailiff." The judge called. The man in uniform walked over to me and ordered me to turn around. I complied; there was no need to fight them yet. I let him handcuff my hands behind my back and allowed him to lead me to the awaiting car for immediate transportation to Tokyo's Mental Institution.   
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Mizuno-san, Mizuno-san!" My guard hollered at me. I sneered at him,  
  
"What?" I practically hissed. His eyes went as wide as saucers and he began to stutter,  
  
"You..rr…vis..it..or." I smirked, and nodded my head. He quickly scrambled off to get my visitor. I wondered which of the senshi it would be, as the other guards strapped my arms to the bed, so that I was in a sitting position. I heard Usagi's bubbly voice from down the hall. This would just make my job easier. She walked into the room slowly, as if testing the waters. I sat straight up, starring at the wall.   
  
"Hello, Ami-chan." She greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me. I didn't even shift my eyes, they stayed on the spot on the wall. I kept my eyes hard, so that Usagi couldn't read how I was really feeling. I saw her wince and resisted smiling in pleasure.   
  
"Ami-chan, please talk to me. It's been two years, you can't…how many times and in how many ways can we apologize?" she pleaded with me. I ignored her, waiting for just the right moment. "Chibi-Usa will be one next month. She's going to be the flower girl in Rei's wedding. Did she tell you? Her and Chad are getting married! He finally popped the question. Makato and Ken are getting serious, and Minako is still ga ga over Suki…" she stopped when she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Ami-chan I'm so sorry. I just thought…that well you may want to know about your friends lives." The urge to respond was so great that I had to blink and clench my jaw tightly. I doubt Usagi saw the movement, and if she did she made no indication of it. She looked back into my eyes,  
  
"The girls all miss you Ami-chan. We wish you would just talk to us! Please." She bent her head in her hands and began sobbing. The guard knocked on the door indicating that it was time for her leave.   
  
"I'm coming" She sniffed; the guard nodded and began unlocking the door. As she stood and turned to leave I, decided that now was the time.  
  
"Bring everyone here tonight at midnight."  
  
"Ami-chan? Did you? What? How there isn't visiting hours that late?" She whispered obviously confused out of her little blonde mind. I smirked.  
  
"Your smart girls, figure it out." Then I again adjusted my eyes and attention to the wall, as if I had never moved at all. She stared at me completely dumb struck.   
  
"Miss? Miss, visiting hours are over now." The guard gently said to Usagi.  
  
"Uh, huh." She nodded dumbly following the guard out of the room.   
  
  
***Midnight***  
  
I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling. It was about midnight, the girls would be here any minute. I wasn't disappointed when I heard a key in my lock. I smirked; yes everything was falling into place. I heard the door creak open and saw a blonde head poke her way in the room.   
  
"Ami-chan? We're here." Moon said quietly. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it all the way. I saw all the inner senshi and to my surprise the outers as well. They were all dressed in their senshi uniforms. They all followed in awe. I went to the front gate.  
  
"Ami-chan? What are you doing?" Jupiter asked, voicing the question on all their minds.   
  
"Escaping" I responded simply. I held my hand out and concentrated. My hand shone a brilliant blue, I then waved it over the lock and the gate clicked open.   
  
"But, Ami-chan! You can't…"   
  
"I just did." I cut Venus off. "The correct statement is you won't, but again disproved because I just did, and would do it again. The final stage must be completed. If you want to witness, follow me, if not go home and go to bed. I won't think you a coward." I said softly. All the senshi looked at me with a determined look on their face. I nodded, "Have it your way."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I didn't invite you along so that you could question me. I just thought you might want to witness this." I said testily. The end of the Mercury Senshi I added silently.   
  
"Sorry…" I heard her mumble under her breath. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. We finally reached the outside and I had to stop and look at the stars. I hadn't seen one in two years. I felt moisture running down my left check and quickly wiped the lone tear away. I walked over to the small garden that the institution had. It was a large circle with a fountain in the middle. I walked over to the fountain and turned to the senshi.   
  
"Do not interfere, or I will kill you." I spoke icily.   
  
"Interfere with what Mercury?" Uranus questioned with hostility. Neptune placed her hand on her lovers arm to quiet her. I smiled.  
  
"Valid question. I'm finally going to full fill my destiny my senshi. Everyone has a purpose and it took me two years to realize that.   
  
"Ami-chan…you knew everyone had a purpose when you first became a senshi." Jupiter said.   
  
"No, she knew THAT. She just didn't want to rise up to meet hers." Mars filled in; finally, it was clicking. I nodded. Pluto lowered her head,  
  
"If you senshi knew hers you wouldn't want to either. This is all my fault…"  
  
"Hardly, it was a joint fault really. I couldn't have arisen to this if it weren't for my…friends." I said friends with all the venom I could muster.   
  
"Ami-chan what are you talking about?!" Moon said, tears falling from her eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"You don't want to know Hime. You never want to hear the bad news, but since you insist…" I trailed off. Moon had tears running down her already flushed face.   
  
"What is it, that is so bad that caused you to kill all those people?." Mars asked.   
  
"You. All of you. My destiny was to destroy the world. Do you remember when Beryl came? It was on my birthday. I brought her with the hatred in my heart. I am tainted. My heart splits between love and duty. It always has. I love you my friends, but I hate you also. My lover, Ryo, not the Greg we all thought but the real one, is evil. He is one of the Negaverse's best generals, so I am expected to hate him yet I can't. No more than you could hate your loves."   
  
"Ami-chan…I don't understand." Venus said.   
  
"I didn't expect you too. My love for him has turned my heart black. I am no longer worthy nor do I wish to wear the senshi uniform. It is meaningless." I turned to Moon. "Everything always revolved around you, Hime. Our mission protect the princess, protect her love. Watch her grow up and be happy. I was never granted happiness, ever!" I screamed the tears coursing down my cheeks.  
  
"So now, I'm taking my happiness back. From now on, I am your enemy. I am embracing my dark heart. My happiness will never depend on someone else. I am my own destiny. Screw yours. Take your Crystal Tokyo, take your Silver Alliance and your Kami Damn peace. I don't want it." After my little speech, I drew my henshin wand out from my subspace pocket. I held it in front of me and closed my eyes in concentration.   
  
It snapped like a twig, and fell to the ground in two large pieces. Moon fell to her knees, the tears falling freely from her baby blue eyes. I smirk and close my eyes in concentration once again. When I re-open them, my outfit has changed from the white hospital garb. I look into the fountain that we are near to see my new look, and I am pleased.   
  
I am now wearing tight blue leather pants. My feet are adorned with black boots that reach mid-calf. They are laced tight, the string a blue color, not the black of the boot. A leather top, which is a lighter blue in color, covers my chest. It's a tank top like, although my belly shows and the only thing holding it together are the blue laces synched tightly at the front. My long hair is left hanging down, with many tiny braids woven throughout.   
  
My neck is adorned with a blue choker of the same leather material. The center had a metal symbol of Mercury dangling. Blue earrings were on my ears, three on each side. A silver arm cuff on my right arm also held the Mercury symbol. A bluish gloss decorated my lips, looking like sparkling sapphires were hand painted onto the red appendage. Finally, seeming to complete the look, the Mercurian symbol glowed brightly on my forehead. However, instead of its normal blue it glowed black.   
  
"You truly are evil." Saturn gasped. I turned and smiled.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" I replied. "It is time to complete the ritual."  
  
"Don't do this Mercury." Pluto said.  
  
"Mercury is dead!" I screamed. "My new name is Kali and I expect you to use it when addressing me!"  
  
"Dark goddess." Pluto whispered under breath. Moon looked shocked, as did the rest of the senshi.   
  
"I felt it more fitting, don't you? Ami was so not me. I mean 'friend' do I look like the kind of person whose name would mean 'friend'?" I ask, a smirk covering my face.   
  
"You used to." Mars said knowingly. I smiled a sad smile,  
  
"Yes, but that girl died. And so will each of you if you try to stop me."  
  
"Just what do you intend to do? Why did you even bother calling us out here if you are so damn worried that we will intervene?" Mars asked me. The other inners and outers nodded to Mars's question when I looked at them. I smiled brightly,  
  
"You'll see soon enough. I just wanted to make sure that you all understand where I stand now. I do not under any circumstance want you chasing after me." I shrugged before continuing. "Call it a friendly warning." I stretched my arms out above me and closed my eyes in concentration. I began to chant a few words that came to my mind. I am not even sure what they mean or how I know them.   
  
"What the…" Uranus asked dropping into a defensive stance when she saw smoke forming seemingly out of no where. The other senshi mirrored her stance, with the exception of Moon who was still on her knees crying. Saturn called her gaive and had it aimed at the cloud. Uranus and Neptune also called their weapons out. The smoke began to clear and a figure was standing there. The figure was wearing a traditional Negaverse uniform. The same uniform that the generals had worn when they tried to take over the earth. The figure looked around in confusion before turning to me.  
  
"Kobitito?" he asked. It was him! Ryo-chan!  
  
"Ryo!" I smiled and ran to his arms. He picked my up and twirled me around. He looked at my outfit and smiled.  
  
"I see you've made the right choice. You will not regret this Kobitito." I smiled.  
  
"Of course not, I have you now, I will never regret anything as long as you are by my side."  
  
"Am…Kali. Don't do this." Mars called out to me. I shook my head.  
  
"It's already done."  
  
"Kali?" Ryo asked me. I nodded.  
  
"It's more me." Ryo smirked, and bent down, capturing my lips in his.   
  
"Of course it is, I just didn't expect you to turn so quickly." He said after breaking the kiss. I turned to the senshi who all looked as if their mother's died.   
  
"Why the long face? You aren't losing anything important to you." I sneered. Ryo laughed and hugged me to his chest.   
  
"Come on Kobitito. We can't stay here. We have to get back to the Nega-realm." I nodded and leaned back in his chest.   
  
"Of course, I'm ready."  
  
"Ami-chan, don't. Please, I refuse to believe this." Moon said sadly. I left Ryo's embrace and sauntered over to her. I knelt down and lifted her chin in my hand. The other senshi surrounded me, ready to fight if I attacked her.   
  
"Believe it." I whispered into her ear so that only she heard it. I pushed her down and stood up.  
  
"No!" she cried out, her eyes wide. "Please, Kami no." I smirked and walked back to Ryo. He gathered me into his arms again. I looked over at them. I allowed my eyes to look soft, caring before I spoke.  
  
"Please, don't follow me. I am happy now. If I see any of you ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you, and trust me, I have that power now. I will never seek you out, that I can promise you." I paused turning my voice and my look cold. "I cannot however, say anything about Ryo-chan here or the Negaverse."  
  
"You definitely have not seen the last of us." Ryo said glaring at them. "And I guarantee that your deaths will be painful if you try to take Kali away from me." With that Ryo began to glow a bright blue, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and we soon disappeared from this realm…forever.   
  
  
  
  
THE END…  
  
  
Or is it? If you think that it would be interesting enough and you would like to see a sequel series where the senshi try to get Kali (Ami) back let me know. Also give suggestions about what you want to see in the sequel (if you want one) This is definitely the darker ending I wanted originally. Sorry, it's not as happy as the first one, but I find it ten times more plausible. Please review!!!!  
  
  
THANKS:  
  
Purple Hotagi: Glad that you liked it. I was kinda confused at my ending too. ::sweatdrop:: I like this one much better. You?  
  
Lia: Glad you loved it, hope you liked this one just as much  
  
LunaDragon: Ummm I guess it's good that I made you cry? I dunno. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Bunny Babe: I was not happy with the last chapter either. Please accept my apologies ::bows down at Bunny Babes feet:: and no you didn't push me…too much. Hope you liked this one better.  
  
Zarabeth McGregor: I loved yours (if you couldn't tell from the review), did you like this chapter better? 


End file.
